As is generally well known, protective holders made from thin translucent plastic and containing a pocket, or a plurality of pockets, are used for storing generally thin articles of sheet material, such as papers, scrapbook pages, cards, photographs, and the like. It is further known that such pocket must be provided with a closure means for preventing such article from dislodging, or falling out, yet allowing such article to be easily inserted and removed from the pocket.
It is also desirable to store such article in a manner that allows an unobstructed view of its entire surface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,826 to Richards, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,450 to Roberg and U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,174 to Thompson disclose various pocket closure types.